The Draco and Ginny Chronicles
by LadyGinevraMalfoy
Summary: A compilation of unrelated Drabble challenges revolving mostly around Draco and Ginny. The Chronicles are interactiveyou give me a prompt or idea, and I will create an installment! Ch. 7 up it's rated M!
1. The Anniversary

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing ,this is for fun.

**AN: **Some elements may seem familiar, I borrowed loosely from the movie The Mummy. This was originally supposed to be 800 words about being too tired to do something, but I got carried away. Enjoy and review.

**The**** Anniversary**

Draco Malfoy, the only heir to the vast Malfoy fortune, and arguably the most spoiled man on earth had but one true joy in the world. He loved sex. From his first experience on, he had been a connoisseur of the pleasures of the flesh. Many thought he would spend his life following this infatuation, but that was before he had met Ginny Weasley. There was something so intoxicating, so alluring, and so addictive about her that no he longer just loved sex. He only wanted to make love to his beautiful witch. So, ten years ago he did the unimaginable. He married her.

He had reveled for years in new and inventive experiences with Ginny. She was his equal in everything behind closed doors. Outside of the bedroom they flourished as well. The couple had two beautiful children, and blooming career. Money was never an object for them. Draco had inherited all of the Malfoy wealth, and a large percentage of the Black holdings as well. Therefore, he was able to indulge his wife in the pursuit of anything her heart desired.

Ginny Malfoy was a complex woman. She had an adventurous side, a wicked sense of humor, a keen intellect, and a love of the ancient world. She would take Draco around the world in search of antiquities from the Ancient Magical World. Mrs. Malfoy had become one of the foremost authorities in such areas. Every find she made and adventure she had, Draco had been at her side. They were known the world over.

Their tenth anniversary arrived in what to them had seemed like the blink of an eye. Every night for them was special, but an anniversary was a whole different thing. Draco always went above and beyond to ensure that he and Ginny had perfect celebrations. For months he had planned exactly how they would commemorate this milestone year. Not that he didn't know what they would do. The scenarios and settings may vary, but he knew they would end up tangled in a heap of sheets rather sated after a night of complete ecstasy. He was sure that this tenth anniversary would be the best ever. To him, their marital relations were like a fine wine, getting better with age.

The morning of June twenty-sixth arrived, and the handsome wizard set about putting the finishing touches on his great plans. Ginny had been called into work for a few hours. Since the children needed their full attention, she had decided to work with the Grand Wizarding Museum of History and Antiquities in London. She was in charge of all acquisitions and holdings. The job was prestigious, demanding, and fulfilling to her. Though Ginny was limited to a few on site expeditions a year, she gladly traded them for time with her family. The "hour and a half, tops", she had promised she'd be this morning would give him just enough time to pick up one last gift. Though Draco had already spent a small fortune on her gifts, he thought she needed a bit more. They had been in Diagon Alley the day before, and Ginny happened to comment on how bright the jewels in one window of Caulfield's had sparkled. She had not specifically mentioned any piece, in actuality she was put off that the light was blinding, causing her to stub her toe. The point was that his wife mentioned a jewelry store window, and she was getting everything in that window.

With his trinkets bought, Draco headed over to the Museum to claim his lovely bride. The day was still young and bright. As the sun shone brightly overhead Draco knew that it would be a perfect day. He could see it now. His vixen would run to his arms with a loving kiss, and they'd whisk away for a romantic adventure. He had arranged for the children to stay with his best mate Blaise and his wife Luna. A Portkey would take them to a lovely Greek island. Ginny had told him about it months ago. Apparently besides being one of the loveliest pieces of earth created, it was the legendary site of a mythical ancient spring. Ginny had spent hours explaining all of the intricacies of the myth one night. Draco knew that would be perfect for her. From what he could tell, there was a nice mix of Muggle, yes Muggle development and magical isolation. _Sex on the beach_, a little voice in his head whispered. They would spend the day exploring the island and each other, while he showered her with gifts.

Anticipation grew as he made his way to Ginny's office. The museum had become a second home to them over the years, and he had many fond memories of interludes in many of the nooks and deserted corners. Oh, how he loved his life. He arrived in front of the office, and turned the handle, ready to claim his bride.

"Hello, Gin my love, are you ready to go now?" He announced, robustly striding inside. "Gin, where are you?" No answer came. Draco looked around perplexed; there was no sign of his wife.

"Oh, Draco, dear, you're here." A melodious voice piped up from behind. The surprised wizard turned around to see Ginny coming through the same door carrying a stack of tomes. Taking the large bundle from her arms, he walked with her to the desk.

"Happy anniversary, kitten." He said, kissing her. "Ready to get started, then?"

"About that," Ginny started with a glint in her eye. "We have a problem. Dr. Montisahoff has agreed to come to the Museum. You know how long I have been working on that deal." She began to go on. Draco was worried; he knew the manic sparkle in her eyes. When his wife got turned on to a certain idea she was a force to be reckoned with. He had to distract her and quick, otherwise his plans would be for naught.

"That is wonderful, indeed luv. Why don't you tell me all about it when we get to our surprise destination?" He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows, hoping she would take the bait.

"Destination, what, oh, no, Draco," the determined witch protested. "He is going to be here in two days. I have so much work to do."

"Ginny, it is our anniversary, and you are the boss." Draco could feel the disappointment beginning to swell. He knew far too well that once this witch's mind was made up, that was the end to it.

"Darling, I know it is." Ginny wrapped her arms around her husband, and pulled him to her. They shared an intense kiss. Pulling back, she added, "Happy anniversary my love." He did it. After ten years, Draco had finally deterred his wife from one of her hell or high water missions.

"I have to take care of this place, though. This visit is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If Dr. Montisahoff likes the facility enough he will stay. Life will be easier for us, I swear. This is for the museum and for us." That was it. Ginny's mind was made up. They would be spending the day at the office.

"Alright, then, let's get to it." He relented. "There can't be that much. We will make a game plan, delegate jobs, and be out of here before you know it." This might not be the day he pictured, but he was sure that some part of it could be savaged.

"There is really only one area that needs attention. I have Desmelda working on everything else." Ginny began. "The library needs recalibrated."

"Is that all?" He laughed. "Wow, Gin, I was really worried, but that is just one room. We can take care of that in no time flat. A few quick spells should resort everything, and we can be off" Draco's spirits were lifting.

"No, Draco, it is not that easy." Ginny laughed at her husband's naiveté. "The library has to be recalibrated in a very distinct way. There are so many magical tomes and artifacts in there that one cannot go about using common spells to right it. That room contains magic that is so ancient and so powerful that mixing it could be catastrophic. We must do everything without magic."

"We cannot use magic?" The wizard paled at her words.

"Exactly, and it gets worse. The last two people to use the library were our lovely children." Ginny added, almost sheepishly. Draco knew that did not bode well.

As far as he was concerned, he had the world's most perfect children. Alexander and Christophe were an ideal blend of him and Ginny, and well, they _were_ Malfoys. At nine years old, the two were already exceptionally bright wizards. The twins had been offered early acceptance to Hogwarts the year before, but Ginny could not bear to let her babies leave home yet. So the pair could usually be found whiling away the day in the museum library. Their extensive natural intelligence and ability coupled with the vast museum information created two outstanding children. Neatness was not akin to genius, though. The twins had a special way of studying that usually laid waste to a room. The library was no different. They had arranged it to be conducive to their methods of studying.

"Why can't you have your staff take care of it?" Draco protested.

"Two reasons, I am the authority in that room. I know where everything goes, and how it needs t be, and our children made the mess." Ginny explained in a matter of fact way.

"Let's get started." He drearily acquiesced.

Two hours later, Draco found himself amongst a pile of books covered in dust. Shaking a kink from his neck, he let his thoughts wonder to more enjoyable activities. Perhaps he could convince Ginny to play a game of naughty librarian. He was mid-fantasy when the grand fireplace sparked. Soon, a bright green flame was emitting from the hearth. The frantic disembodied head of Blaise Zabini appeared.

"Draco, mate, are you there?" The handsome wizard called out. "The emergency contact spell you gave me brought me here." At the word emergency Draco leaped to his feet and was at the fireplace immediately.

"What's wrong, the boys are they alright?" Concern was evident on Malfoy's face.

"They're fine," Blaise hastily assured, "but Luna, she's gone into labor!"

"What, I thought she wasn't due for another month." Ginny heard the commotion and came over.

"She's not, but hey, the other two were early as well." Blaise added. "I am sorry, but I need to get to St. Mungo's, so I need to send the boys back."

"Draco Malfoy! You mean to tell me that you sent our boys over to Luna when she is liable to have that child any time?" Ginny began to fume at her husband.

"Your parents are in the States, all of your brothers are scattered about," Draco began defending.

"Oh, never mind now." She waived him off, turning her attention to the stressed out detached head in the fireplace. "Blaise, have the boys Floo over here, and get yourself and Luna to the hospital. Thank you so much, good luck, and forgive my dolt of a husband."

Within minutes, two adorable boys were standing in the library. The twins were built much like their father was at that age. Alexander and Christophe resembled their father, but had enough of their mother's genes to soften their features. Each had a mop of strawberry blond hair and grey eyes.

"Hello, boys." Ginny greeted them each with a hug. "Did you enjoy seeing Aunt Luna and Uncle Blaise?"

"Yes, mum." Christophe answered.

"Aunt Luna was so funny," Alexander continued, amused. "She kept yelling and swearing at Uncle Blaise.

"She threw a shoe at him 'cuz he wasn't moving fast enough." Christophe finished.

"I am sure it was amusing. Now, we need to get to work. This library needs to be recalibrated to the museum standards." Ginny gave her boys instructions. As long as they were there, and had made part of the mess, they should help. Besides, Draco was right, they had few other options.

Unlike his father, Draco openly and truly loved his children. He enjoyed spending time with the twins. Their unexpected arrival though, was not what he had in mind for today. As he looked around the library he saw mountainous piles of work. Then, he caught sight of Ginny. She was busily searching through a stack of tomes. A triumphant glint sparkled in her eyes, as she found one in particular. She was a sight of sheer beauty. Streams of sunlight bounced off her glorious red hair, giving her a luminous aura. That smile was intoxicating; it was one of the many reasons why he loved her so. Despite the surroundings and circumstances of their day, he was still happy. He got up and began to make his way to her side to give her a glimpse of just how happy he was.

A loud crash stopped him in mid-stride. He turned around to find the source, only to be horrified. The twins stood beside a wobbling bookcase twelve feet high. Before Draco knew what was happening, the precarious shelf toppled into the one next to it causing a domino effect. One by one, massive filled shelves fell to the ground. Tomes, parchment, and scrolls flew everywhere in an avalanche of dust. Any and all progress they had made in the previous hours was lost.

"For the love of Merlin, boys!" Draco yelled.

"It's alright," Ginny quickly interrupted. She knew her husband was at the end of his rope, and did not want an ugly scene with the boys. Draco was normally a wonderful father, but he had been really pushed today. "Boys, go ahead to my office and order something to eat. Desmelda will take you to pick it up." The twins rushed away.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to yell." He apologized wearily. "I don't know what to do with them sometimes. They could destroy millennia of work in minutes, I swear. If Voldemort had come up against them the war would have been over like that." He shook his head.

"They are a handful, I know." Gently, Ginny rubbed his tired shoulders. "How are you making out?"

"I know you enjoy this, but it is exhausting." He admitted, reveling in her touch. "This is not the anniversary I had planned."

"I am sorry, dear. As soon as we finish I will make it up to you." Ginny began placing small kisses on his neck.

"Gin." Draco warned. After anticipating a glorious day of making love to his wife, only to be confronted with reality's mess, any physical contact threatened to undue his restraint. "Come, now, don't start that which you aren't ready to finish."

"Alright, then." She stopped kissing, and gave him a pat on the bum. "We'll get back to that later. Now, let's start on this mess.

The next twelve hours became a blurred haze for Draco. On some level, the twins' disaster had been beneficial. The bookcases were clean slates, ready for organizing, or at least that's how Ginny explained. Each and every text was personally put away by one of the Malfoys. Eventually the twins returned, and were a surprising help. Realizing their dad was on edge they towed the line remarkably. They had all managed to conquer the disaster. There were only a few more piles to sort.

It was well past two in the morning, and Draco's eyes were burning from reading, his arms throbbed from carrying, and his back was killing him. The twins had gone off to Ginny's office hours ago to sleep. The Malfoy heir had sat down at a research table and without realizing nodded off. He awoke to Ginny gently shaking him.

"Draco, luv, wake up." She purred in his ear. Draco's ears perked up. He knew that tone of voice. That was Ginny's _I'm__ in the mood_ whisper. He opened his eyes groggily to look at her. There, in the middle of the now perfectly calibrated library stood his wife, Ginevra Malfoy, in all her naked beauty. She wore nothing but the new jewelry he had bought her that morning.

"I thought that we could enjoy our anniversary now." She whispered seductively as she climbed into his lap. "You were such a help today, and I wanted to thank you for it, and the presents." Ginny leaned back so he could catch a glimpse of her new necklace as it dangled between her breasts.

Any other time Draco would be pouncing on her right now. He loved nothing more than when she acted coy, it literally drove him wild. Right now, though, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Noticing his sluggishness, Ginny wiggled her bum on his lap while lightly suckling his ear, hoping to peak his interests. It was to no avail.

"Here, come with me." Ginny coaxed. "See what I have set up." The petite witch dragged her tired husband over to the corner. She had gathered some blankets and pillows from tucked away areas to make a cozy little nest. "I left instructions in my office that we are not to be disturbed when anyone comes in this morning. We have this whole place to ourselves. I wonder what we can get into." She added coyly.

"Mmmm, comfy." Draco murmured as he ensconced himself in the pillows with Ginny beside him.

"Here, let me show you how happy I am to be married to you." His kitten wrapped herself around him, slowly grinding against his body suggestively. A tried and true method, she knew. In a few moments they would be ablaze in each other's touch.

"I love you, too, Ginny." He yawned. "Really I do, but I am too tired. Must sleep, make love in the morning." He promised as he went unconscious.

"I thought I'd never see the day." She joked. "You did well today, luv, thank you. Sleep well." With that she kissed him softly on the lips, covered them up, and drifted off to sleep with her loving husband, dreaming of the morning.

The end.


	2. 12 days of Malfoy

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine, this is just written for fun.

AN: Another installment in my Drabble series, this time the prompt was "it seemed like such a good idea at the time. Let me know what you think!

"You know mate, you are out of your ever loving mind." Blaise Zabini remarked to his best friend Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, Blaise, I know. You have told me so at least twice a day for weeks now." Draco wearily replied.

It had been six weeks since Draco had decided on the ultimate Christmas present for his wife, Ginny. Since his epiphany he had worked tirelessly, enlisting Blaise to make everything perfect. Considering what he was undertaking, it was quite an accomplishment. Just what was this perfect Christmas present? Draco reenacted the _Twelve Days of Christmas _by inviting a different one of Ginny's brothers with their families to their home everyday. Furthermore, he arranged for them to stay until Christmas. This may seem like nothing to most people, but to his Ginny it meant the world. She and Draco now lived in Italy, and being so far away was painful at times for Ginny. The Malfoy Villa was one of the few places that they could live peacefully since the end of the war. The past year was especially difficult for Ginny. Her parents had passed away within months of each other. So to brighten all of his in-laws' spirits, he was attempting this momentous challenge.

Great thought was put into this affair; Draco was still not a favorite amongst some of the Weasley brothers. Since he did not attend Hogwarts with any of the older boys, he felt it safest to invite them first. So, on the first day of Christmas, Draco gave to Ginny, her brother Bill and his lovely family. Then, they were off. Everyday a new family arrived. Midway through, Draco was sure that his father was rolling in his grave. After both of the twins had arrived, he began to think that this might not have been the best of ideas. After Ron had, Draco knew he had made a mistake. Despite the older brothers having accepted Draco, it seemed that when all the Weasley brothers were together they united under the common motto of "make the brother-in-law suffer".

So, there sat Draco, in a Malfoy Villa surrounded by Weasleys. What was the thanks for all of his trouble? Simple really, that would be:

12 black and blue marks,

11 "bumps" to the groin,

10 stubbed toes,

9 screaming kids,

8 arm punches,

7 full body tackles,

6 bickering brothers,

5 death threats,

4 Canary Creams,

3 dirty looks,

2 arguments,

And a strong urge for some Firewhiskey.

So, after all this, Malfoy decide to follow that strong urge, and partake in a drink. The parlor they were in was literally destroyed. Everyone had just finished opening their presents, and you could not see the floor. Draco and his best friend stood over in the corner commiserating. The past twelve days had been very trying.

"Well, dare I ask it?" Zabini inquired with a told-you-so stare.

"What?" The blond wizard asked annoyed.

"All your trouble, was it worth it?" The dark haired wizard asked.

"Well, it **seemed** like a good idea at the time…" Draco had begun, but became lost in thought at the site of his wife. T

ruth be told, he could not remember many times that Ginny looked as happy and beautiful. She was sitting in the midst of her entire family, beaming like it was, well Christmas morning. He began to think back about the past twelve days, and what they brought to her. So far there had been:

12 thankful kisses,

11 loud giggles,

10 touching moments,

9 delighted squeals,

8 happy tears,

7 family dinners,

6 welcomed brothers,

5 sweet nothings,

4 calls from friends,

3 happy sighs,

2 family pics,

And a big smile on his Ginny.

"Mate, you alright, there," Zabini asked while shaking a hands in front of Draco's face. "You were starting to say something and then," it was Blaise's turn to stop mid-sentence.

"Everyone, may I have you attention, please?" Ginny Malfoy's voice was heard over all of the room's chatter. "I would like to take this moment to tell you all how happy I am to have my family here in our home. Now, since it was my wonderful husband's idea to give me, and really us all the wonderful gift of being together, I think that it is time he received his big gift." Ginny said as she made way to a pile of discarded wrapping paper. Picking up a bow, she placed it on her abdomen, turned toward Draco, and said, "Happy Christmas, Daddy".

For a moment the room was silent, then as the meaning sunk in, Draco, let out an un-Malfoy whoop, and the room became as loud as ever. As Draco made his way to his wife, he yelled over at Zabini, "It **was** a great idea, Zabini, definitely."


	3. The Art of the Date

Disclaimer: Characters, settings, etc. are all the creation of JKR. I am just playing in her world.

AN: This installment does not feature Ginny and Draco. However, I thought it was cute. It was yet another entry I used for the FIA Drabble Challenge where the prompt was "It seemed like such a good idea at the time". I doubt that I will use characters other than D/G as the focus of any more Drabbles, so fear not, more D/G goodness will be submitted for your enjoyment, soon! Enjoy! I know that the Chronicles are on quite a few favorite lists, so let me know what you think, please! Also, since these are one-shots, I am open to you giving me prompts. If there is a scenario you'd like to read about, let me know and I will do my best!

The Art of the Date

Tonight was the night; Ronald Weasley was going to profess his love to Hermione Granger. After years of jealousy, angst, doubt, and stupidity, they would be together. Ron spent weeks stressing over and planning the perfect way to confess his love to the intelligent and beautiful witch. He wanted everything to be just right.

The largest problem facing Ron in his quest was the fact that he was rather dense when it came to affairs of the heart. Being romantic did not come easily to the wizard, so he sought out help. In hindsight, using Gilderoy Lockhart's The_ Art of the Date: How to Get Your Dream Witch, Guaranteed_ was not his brightest moment. However, it was smarter than asking the equally romantically challenged Harry Potter, or worse, his brothers for advice. Ron amazed himself with the dedication he put into studying Lockhart's book. True, Ron was never a fan of his former professor, but Hermione had liked him well enough. He was also desperate. So, he decided to fall on his proverbial sword, and use Lockhart's "guaranteed" methods for wooing Hermione.

Ron should have known that like everything associated with Lockhart, this program wasn't exactly trustworthy. Unfortunately for Ron, being in love only heightened his level of foolishness. Lockhart's book came with instructions and spells that would help create the perfect date. And bless his heart; Ron was going to use every last idea.

Lockhart's kit suggested choosing a fairytale to play at while on their date. The ruse "lightened the mood with a playful and romantic air." In his brilliance, Ron chose _Rapunzle_. He figured that Hermione had been teased about her appearance, especially her hair growing up. Giving her yards of flowing, gorgeous hair would make her feel beautiful he figured. He also thought it was the story least likely to get Hermione off on a tangent concerning some off the wall issue. That in and of itself would mean the date was a success. One thing he know all too well about the witch was that she was prone to fits of outrage over, in his opinion, the smallest perceived indiscretion.

Saturday morning Hermione received an owl with an invitation to dinner with a secret admirer. The request asked her to not dress up, and be ready at seven o'clock when a carriage would pick her up. The highly intelligent witch was perplexed, not knowing quite what to make of the strange circumstances. Secretly, Hermione hoped Ron was the admirer, as she had been infatuated with him for years. The whole concept did not seem like him. Ron had many fine qualities, but a romantic flare was not one of them. While something just did not quite seem right, Hermione was nonetheless intrigued. She decided to throw caution to the wind and go. She quickly scribbled her acceptance on a piece of parchment and sent the owl on its way back to her mystery man.

Hermione had been asked not to dress up because the book had a spell to take care of her appearance once she was in the carriage. As soon as she stepped inside, Hermione would be transformed into Rapunzle. For his part, Ron would be dressed like the story's handsome prince. The book had suggested using this 'touch' to create a true fairytale date. Apparently, wearing funny, over the top costumes was part and parcel of every witch's fantasy date. In theory, everything sounded perfect. Reality was much different. There is one word to describe the mixture of Lockhart's advice and Ronald Weasley's application; catastrophic.

When the carriage arrived Hermione was not sure what to make of it. Her trained eye noticed immediately that it had been Transfigured into its present state. That fact alone slightly worried her. The carriage was very large, and very, well, pink. The person who asked her actually chose this monstrosity. Despite the decorative nightmare, it looked safe enough, but something still seemed off. Undeterred, Hermione stepped in, and seconds later screamed. She found herself wearing a very snugly corseted gown. The dress was so tight she could only take shallow breaths, and try as she might, the startled witch could not loosen its hold. Because of the way the dress shrunk her waist and lifted her bosom, she felt as if her chest was fully exposed. To top it off, the gown was various shades of pink. Not pretty subtle shades, but bright and shocking magentas, fuchsias, with plum trimming. The most horrific part, though, was her hair. She now had yards of frizzy yellow hair; not blonde, but yellow. The color looked like the hair normally found on Muggle cartoon characters. It was also heavy; the added length was already beginning to give her a headache. Realization hit her that she was in the middle of a very bad version of some sort of fairytale.

The ornately decorated pink carriage definitely stood out, and as it made towards Hogsmeade a crowd began to follow. As the monstrosity rumbled on, dread of what was to come crept into Hermione's whirling mind. After what seemed like hours, the carriage stopped, to her horror, in front of Madame Pudifoot's. An usher opened the door, and escorted her out of the garish ride. Giggles, snickers, and babble arose from the assembled throng. Hermione hurried into the detested shop literally ready to kill whoever was behind this, with the usher scrambling to carry her hair behind. As she entered she was assaulted by a small cupid who insisted on showering her with confetti. To her dismay, the dreaded creature escorted her to an awaiting table at the front of the store, right in front of the main window.

That was when she saw him. Happiness filled her at the sight of Ron Weasley. She could not stifle a giggle as she took in his appearance. Apparently Ron had been accosted by the same clothing spell. He wore medieval attire that oddly complimented her. He was in pastel colors that clashed with is right red hair. While she was uncomfortable in her own attire, she was sure he felt the same way Poor Ron's out fit was complete with tights and codpiece. The nervous and hopeful wizard's face fell when he took in Hermione's appearance. He wanted to give her perfection, not turn them both into bad clichés.

"I am so sorry. I wanted you to have a fairytale evening. Everything was supposed to be perfect to tell you I love you." the wizard explained sooner and plainer than he planned.

"Finally," Hermione crossed over to Ron. "I have been waiting to hear that for years." She said while wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him soundly.

The two were enthralled by the kiss, reveling in each other's touch. Neither came up for air for quite some time, giving the gathered crowd a good show. Soon, hoots and cat-calls could be heard from outside. Realizing the free show they were giving, the pair broke apart, blushing. The kiss left Ron dazed, and he tripped over Hermione's hair while attempting to pull out her chair. He crashed into the table sending food and dishes flying everywhere, and knocked Hermione over. Convinced he blew it, Ron sheepishly looked at his princess.

"This all seemed like such a good idea at one time." He admitted crest-fallen at the disastrous turn the date once again took.

"It still is, Ronald, it still is." Hermione assured him as she pulled him in for another kiss.


	4. Fireworks

**Disclaimer:** This is based off of JKR's world. I claim to own nothing, and am making nothing from it.

**AN:** Yet another Drabble that grew into a one-shot. The prompt was fireworks. Please read the bottom AN; I don't want to ruin the story.

Apprehension is a powerful emotion. It can stop even the most confident wizard in his tracks, reducing him to a ball of nerves. It was very un-Malfoy like to experience such an emotion. Then again, Draco Malfoy was doing a great many uncharacteristic things lately. The gnawing feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach was a result of all the different things he had been doing lately. Six months ago he had begun dating Ginny Weasley. He had only been back in Britain for a few weeks when he ran into the youngest Weasley at a Ministry gala.

After the Dumbledore debacle, Draco had gone into hiding, but not before he surreptitiously informed the Ministry of all information he had on Voldemort and the Death Eaters. When the war ended his name had been cleared. However, Draco felt it best to not rub salt in his or anyone else's wounds by returning too quickly. Even after all those years away, and all the change that had occurred in the magical world, some things stayed the same. If you throw enough money in the right direction, any discretion could be forgiven. This was not to say that Draco was not remorseful for the actions he took, both towards Dumbledore and in his conduct in general. He was simply amazed at the hypocrisy of government and society. The "donation" to the Ministry aside, the Malfoy heir refused to be contrite to those who did not know him. Everyone has their transgressions to answer for. As a Malfoy, he refused to walk the line others thought he should.

That was the mindset he was in as he mingled amongst the many guests at the Ministry event. People regarded him with a mixture of contempt, awe, curiosity, and fear. The narrow minded views of the wizarding "elite" both amused and disgusted him. Draco had made his way out to one of the many balconies off the ballroom. He had spent much of his time away in secluded homes, where the chances of unwanted guests happening upon him were minimal. The quiet solitude became comforting, and presently he needed a bit of it.

"Aren't you an unexpected addition to the evening's events?" A surprisingly confident and almost alluring voice came from behind.

Slightly startled, he turned to see a stunningly beautiful woman staring at him. She was standing in the doorway, and light emanated from the ballroom, shadowing her features. However, Draco could make out a Slytherin-worthy smirk gracing her lovely face. There was something familiar about her that he could not quite place.

"Pardon me?" He asked in a surprisingly pleasant tone.

"I was just commenting on how, shall I say, _interest__ing_ your presence must be too many here tonight." She explained. There was no hint of disgust, or anything negative for that matter.

"Do I know you?" He questioned, unable to properly place this intriguing woman.

"I believe it is more that you knew _of_ me at Hogwarts." The witch answered, moving closer to him. As she made her way toward him, the moonlight simmered on her flowing red hair, and a dusting of freckles became visible on her porcelain face.

"Weaslette?" He asked in shock.

"I haven't been called that in years," she gently laughed, "but yes, the one and only."

"You've grown up." He responded, inwardly cringing at his lame words.

"We all have to I'm told." She agreed. "You don't appear to be the boy I remember either, time has been good to you it seems."

He could not say if it was the unexpected compliment, her apparent beauty, or the fact that she was the first person to speak to him as a human being since his return. Whatever the cause, Draco found he could not fall back into his normal antagonistic demeanor.

"Why, thank you," he was embarrassed to realize he had no clue what her first name was.

"Ginny," she offered, a smile on he lips.

"Yes, sorry about that." He blushed. Draco could not believe he was blushing. Attempting to recover, he went on, "So, what are you doing here? I mean, do you work at the Ministry?" The confident wizard was befuddled. He could not understand why he was suddenly acting to strangely.

"My father is the Undersecretary to the Minister." Ginny explained nonchalantly. "It's pretty much expected that all his children attend these things if we are available. They can be boring, actually. It is always the same people, taking about the same subjects, and such."

"I know what you mean." He agreed. "Growing up, my parents forced me to go to these events all the time."

"Looks like we have something in common, who would have ever thought?" Ginny joked.

"I guess a great many things have changed." Draco commented amazed at how pleasant he found that thought.

The duo spent the rest of the evening chatting with each other. It was one of the events that none of the Weasley brothers had attended. As a result, the two were able to converse uninterrupted. When the gala inevitably ended, they were loathed to part. That was how it all started. Draco and Ginny spent every moment they could together. Their relationship was a special secret they shared. The desire to develop a bond without the world scrutinizing and interfering was very important. A Malfoy and a Weasley would be big news. Ginny's family, as well as the entire wizarding world, would be all over the two of them. Such interference would not be conducive to a flourishing relationship. And flourish it did.

Eventually, the time to tell the Weasleys of their relationship arrived. Ginny had been spending all her free time with Draco, and her absence did not go unnoticed by her mother. Molly, ever hopeful that her daughter would end up with Harry, thought that Ginny was not attending as many family functions because her daughter was upset that the dark-haired wizard was currently dating Hermione. In a fit over her mother's constant pushing, Ginny let her temper get the best of her. She explained to Molly that past months had been spent with the wonderful new man in her life. As soon as the words were out of her mouth Ginny knew she had opened Pandora's Box. Her mother insisted that Ginny bring this great guy to the Weasley Reunion.

Despite protesting, Ginny knew that she had little choice than to bring Draco. Molly was quick to point out that if her daughter had indeed been spending so much of the past six months with a boyfriend, then it was high time the family met him. There was no way the reunion would take place without him being there. As she listened to her mother's demand, a voice in Ginny's head worried that once Draco did show, the party might be over. She may have accepted the reformed Malfoy, but she was not sure the rest of her family would.

This was the cause of the great apprehension Draco Malfoy was experiencing the morning of the Weasley Reunion. From what Ginny had told him, this was going to be the largest get together the Weasley clan ever had. If he remembered correctly, around three hundred relatives were gong to be there. The number was staggering to the handsome wizard. He grew up attending large, over the top parties full of people. However, they were all just acquaintances. He could not fathom how many generations would need to be included to have three hundred Malfoys. As overwhelmed as he was considering the vast number of Weasley relatives there were, he was truly worried about eight _specific_ Weasleys. Yes, Draco Malfoy was afraid, and of Weasleys no less; another new emotion for him to struggle with.

Draco Malfoy was certain that he loved Ginny Weasley. The fact that he was willing to go to a Weasley function was proof that he loved her. Over the past six months he had discovered that she was the perfect witch for him. Draco wanted to prove himself worthy of her to her family, and that was a whole other level of devotion. Malfoy wanted Ginny to be his wife, of this he was sure. If he planned to make that desire reality, he was going to have to win over her family. These facts made the apprehension toward he day that much more intense.

"Draco, calm down, it's not going to be_ that_ bad." Ginny's voice broke his contemplation. The pair was sitting in the breakfast nook of his home where they had finished a scrumptious meal.

"What, sorry," he muttered, realizing she had once again caught him dwelling on the subject. "I was just thinking about how large your family was compared to mine." He half lied. He may be having a crisis of courage, but he'd be damned if he would let on.

"Yeah, I guess the numbers are a bit staggering." She answered, a large grin gracing her face at the thought of her whole family. "We should get going, you know. It is already close to eleven. I am sure many relative have already arrived. The last thing we need is for my family to start looking for me."

"I suppose you're right." He agreed.

"Listen, Draco, no matter how my family reacts, remember, I love you," Ginny reassured him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"I love you, too, Gin." He answered, delighted at her touch. "Alright, my lady, lead the way." Draco steadied his resolve, and prepared to be assaulted, more physically and metaphorically by the Weasley family.

Ginny Apparated them to a point just outside the Burrow grounds. She could have gotten them closer, but the redhead did not think it wise to just pop into the living room with Draco at her side. With the way the wards were set up, Ginny knew that her family would already know that she was near. This way they were expecting her, if not who she was with. Taking a deep breath, and giving her gorgeous wizard a reassuring squeeze of the hand, she began toward the Burrow.

The Burrow was both exactly as Ginny had described it, and nothing like she had at the same time. There was an intriguing and inviting aura about the haphazard building that was Ginny's childhood home. Draco was surprised, though he could not say why, to see that the Weasley's had a great deal of land. That land was currently covered with picnic tables, chairs, barbeque pits, badminton nets, and other game supplies, and people; hoards of Weasleys were scattered everywhere. Draco had expected the extended family to be a sea of red haired individuals. Instead, it was obvious that despite what his father told him, Weasleys had every hair color imaginable. Slowly, the couple weaved their way through the mass of humanity toward the house. Ginny would greet individuals know and then with a small smile or waive. Draco could tell that she was determined to get inside the house quickly, while drawing as little attention as possible to them.

"Ginny, dear, I wasn't sure you would ever make it!" A female voice greeted as soon as Ginny stepped foot in the Burrow. Draco saw his petite girlfriend enveloped into a firm hug by an equally short, but far plumper witch he knew to be Molly Weasley. She had not yet noticed his presence, and the wizard took the moment to see just how much the woman adored her child. Draco felt a pang of jealousy as he thought of the lack of emotion his parents showed him. Feeling his stare, Molly looked up to be greeted by his steel gray eyes.

"This must be your new someone," Molly began, and then realizing who Ginny was dating, added, "That would explain the secrecy."

"Mum, this is Draco Malfoy. We have been seeing each other for half a year now." Ginny explained, mustering all her courage. "Draco, this is my mother, Molly Weasley."

"It is a pleasure, indeed, ma'am." Draco responded, while taking the elder witch's hand, and placing a small kiss on it.

"Oh," Molly was startled by his action. This as not what she would have expected from a Malfoy. "Yes, dear, it is lovely to meet you as well. I was not trying to be rude; I just could not understand why Ginny had not mentioned you before."

"I wanted to get to know him before my family got in the way." Despite the importance of this meeting, Ginny could not stand it when her mother nagged about her love life.

"Ginevra Weasley, honestly," Molly chided. "You act as if you were raised in a family of heathens!"

As if on cue, a loud boom sounded from upstairs. Ginny was sure that the twins were trying out a new product for their store on a guinea pig, she meant relative. Rolling her eyes, she answered, "Well, if the shoe fits."

"Those brothers of yours! I swear, if they do not behave themselves today, I will turn them into toads." Mrs. Weasley promised "Anyway, I need to go see what they are doing now. They already gave poor cousin Jonas a Canary Cream. It is lovely to have you here, Draco. I am well aware that the Ministry cleared you of any wrong doing." Another boom erupted. "I would love to speak with you more, but right now I have two young men to sort out. If you'll excuse me, please." With that she began up the stairs, wand at the ready. Draco did not envy the twins at this moment.

He was beginning to feel some relief. Molly Weasley had welcomed him. In all honesty, he was very concerned about her. Draco was well aware that Ginny had inherited her temper from the woman, and was not looking forward to being on her bad side. _One down!_ He thought to himself. Experience told him that if he could get in good with Molly, he had won part of the battle. Being the reunion's hostess, Draco was certain Molly wanted all to go smoothly. If she was on his side, to any extent, he knew the witch would ensure he was treated civilly. Perhaps meeting her family on the reunion day wasn't as bad as he thought.

All hope in that concept died the moment he followed his girlfriend into the living room.

"What the bloody hell is _he_ doing in _my _house?" The all too familiar voice of Ron Weasley echoed in Draco's ears. Ron had stood up from his place on the sofa, and was pointing incredulously at his childhood nemesis.

"It is lovely to see you as well, Ronald" Ginny answered in a saccharine laced voice. "Everyone, I am sure you remember Draco Malfoy. He is the wonderful man I have been dating for the past six months." She announced to the room. Now that he looked, he was a bit intimidated by the crowd she had led him into. Four redheaded men were in various areas with their respective companions.

"Dating Draco Malfoy," Ron said, beginning to laugh. He had this odd look on his face, as if he just realized something. "Oh, Gin, you really had me going there for a minute! Wow, talk about over reacting! I am sure the look on my face was priceless!" He continued, now seated again, and doubled over in laughter. "Is that one of the twins' new products? I heard the sounds of their handy work from upstairs earlier. What did they come up with, is it a pill or something that turns you into someone else? Alright, you've had your fun, who is it you turned into Malfoy, anyway? I hope the spell wears off soon, I mean can you imagine spending time looking life Malfoy?" The wizard babbled on. Obviously, he could not wrap his mind around the idea of Draco Malfoy dating his sister. The other people in the room just looked back and forth between him and Malfoy.

"It's actually not so bad being me, Weasley." Draco spoke up in his characteristic arrogant drawl.

That was what brought reality crashing down. No spell or potion, no matter how well made, could reproduce that distinctly Malfoy tone. The color drained from Ron's face as he stared openmouthed at his sister. Seizing the chance to speak before Ron found his voice, Bill spoke up.

"So, Ginny, he's the big secret you've been keeping." His voice held no malice or anger. "I have to say that I am surprised. After hearing all of the stories about him over the years, I am impressed that you gave him a chance at all. I never went to school with him, but I do have this to thank him for." Bill stated, indicating the large scar he had.

"Yeah, about that," Ginny stuttered for words. She knew that Ron, the twins, and possibly even Percy would have gripes about her choice, but admittedly she forgot that Draco was responsible for letting Greyback into Hogwarts.

"I was wrong, and I apologize." Draco quickly spoke up. Astonishment graced the faces of everyone in the room; Malfoy just apologized. "I made many choices and actions in my youth that I am not proud of." He was telling the truth. Despite his policy of not apologizing to those who did not know him, Draco knew this admission was a necessary first step in being accepted by Ginny's family. That was the ultimate goal. He loved Ginny too much to put her in the position to have to choose between him and her family. "I never took into consideration how far-reaching my actions would go."

"Obviously not, you only ever think about yourself! You just wanted to be Voldemort's little henchman, his favorite Death Eater." Ron had found his voice.

"You don't know everything about it, Ron!" Ginny protested. This was not going well at all.

"Ginny, it is okay." Draco reassured her, placing his arm around her waist. "I was between a rock and a hard place, I either followed orders, or my parents would have died. My parents may have not been the greatest people, but I cannot think of anyone who would want to be the cause of their parent's death."

"I cannot, either." Bill answered. He had things to say, and he was not going to let his youngest brother rob him of the chance. "I spent time hating you, Malfoy. However, being attacked brought me a great gift. Most everyone was sure that Fleur did not really love me; that I was a passing fancy for her. Few would have faulted her leaving me. Physical attributes aside, there was no telling how I would be affected. She never left my side after being maimed. Despite the scars and potential danger she married me, and as a result gained much due respect from my family."

The room was quiet, taking in Bill's words. No one, Malfoy included could have ever imagined that response. Hope began to build in Ginny. If Bill could forgive Draco there was hope yet.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. A hippogriff never changes its feathers Malfoy cannot be trusted." Ron broke the silence. Obviously, years of childhood differences could not easily be forgotten.

"The Ministry cleared him; doesn't that mean anything to you?" Ginny pleaded.

"The same Ministry that denied Voldemort's return, which sent Umbridge to teach us? You know as well as I do that they make mistakes." Ron answered.

"You are correct, son." Arthur Weasley chimed in. Unbeknownst to all in the room, he had been listening for quite some time. "What you do not know is that I was the one who gathered the evidence that cleared young Malfoy, and stood for him in front of the Wizengamot."

"How could you?" Ron asked bewildered. "He's a Malfoy!"

"His name makes little difference to me; he was a young man in a terrible position." His father reasoned.

"Thank you sir, I had no idea." Draco sincerely thanked the wizard responsible for his second chance.

"Quite alright, Mr. Malfoy." Arthur answered. "Once I saw the truth of your situation, I had to do the right thing. Now, if you don't mind, tell me of your intention toward m daughter."

"His intentions, I'll tell you his intentions." Ron broke into the conversation. "He is having a good time with my sister, and when he tires he'll cast her aside, broken hearted." His rage was growing with every word.

"No he won't Ron, he loves me." Ginny vehemently responded.

"Open your eyes, Ginny. You are being as stupid as you were your first year at Hogwarts." Ron chided. That was it. Ron picked the one issue that would set everyone in the room off.

"I suppose you would have been able to fend off Voldemort's efforts to penetrate your mind at eleven years old?" Percy defended his sister.

"You claim to love Ginny, that I am no good for her. I assure you I never throw that incident in her face." Draco turned on Ron, incensed that he would treat Ginny that way.

"Shove it, Malfoy. Everyone knows I have her best interests at heart." Ron yelled pulling his wand. "Malfoy just wants a good time, and then go on his way."

"If all I wanted was a good time, do you think I would risk coming here?" Malfoy asked, attempting to keep his cool, mindful of the wand pointed in his direction.

"You'd do anything to stay in her good graces until you're done with her." The enraged Weasley countered.

"As I see it, you are the only one being disrespectful toward Ginny." Malfoy pointed out.

"Why you…" Ron started, and then pointed his wand at Draco. As he muttered a spell, Ginny pushed him aside. A jet of light shot across the room and hit a portrait on the wall.

"Ronald! How could you? What does he have to do to prove himself?" Ginny was near tears. She wanted her brother to see how much she and Draco loved each other.

"Ginny," Draco began, this wasn't how he intended, but now seemed like the perfect time. "I love you and am thankful you gave me a chance to show you that I have grown. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes, Draco, yes!" Ginny answered, running to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"That is, of course, if it is alright with your father." Draco turned to Mr. Weasley.

"If you are wiling to ask in front of the entire Weasley family, I am sure your intentions are good. You have my permission." Arthur explained.

"Over my dead body!" Ron yelled. He began to raise his wand for another attempt at his soon to be brother-in-law. Ron stopped mid-spell, and fell to the ground.

"I think we've heard enough from him." Charlie explained. "Next, time you're on your own with him, though, Malfoy."

The twins spoke up at that moment. Like Arthur, they'd been watching the scene unfold quietly.

"I thought the fireworks we were working on upstairs were entertaining, Forge, but the show down here puts our efforts to shame." Fred chimed in.

"Too true, Gred, just think, a Weasley- Malfoy wedding; we'll have to be on top of our game for that one." George agreed.

Although in the back of his mind a hint of worry developed, Draco was far too happy at that moment to care. He may not have looked forward to meeting Ginny's family, or planned to ask her in such a haphazard way, but somehow everything was perfect.

FIN

**AN:** I will probably write other versions of proposals, this wasn't my favorite method, but it fit well with the prompt. Send me some love, y'all, and as always, if you have an idea or prompt, send it in a review, and I'll write just for you!


	5. Draco Malfoy Must Die!

**Disclaimer: **Still JKR's characters and world; I'm still not making any money from it.

**AN: **Our couple is at it again, and Potter makes an appearance. The prompt was "Anything you can do I can do better". Now, I hate to nag, but the Chronicles have had hundreds of hits, and several of you have added them to your favorites and alerts. I have updated regularly, written over 10,000 words, and even given you the power to have your own ideas made into a story. Despite all this, I have not received a single review. It only takes a few moments to send one. I am not asking for novellas people! I am loathe to do this, but I do have at least **five** more installments already written, but unless I get at least **one** review, I am not posting anymore. I am sorry to be this way, but I really would like the feedback! It helps the creative process immensely. I have other stories I'm working on and I find that a little communication gets my creative juices flowing. So, please, take a few moments and send me some input. I hate to beg or come off like a witch, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I really want to post these other stories, so give me a reason to!!!! Smiles, LGM

Draco Malfoy must die. Being maimed, severely beaten, or even permanently disfigured wouldn't do. Nothing short of Malfoy's death would appease Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived considered all ways he could end Malfoy's life as he lay paralyzed on the floor of Ginny Weasley's kitchen. Despite Malfoy proving his loyalty and value to the Order of the Phoenix, the wizards weren't friends. Harry had wished ill on his rival many times, but now he meant it. Harry had an urge to wrap his hands around the ferret's throat, if only he could move. He did not care if he spent the rest of his days in Azkaban. The satisfaction of ending Malfoy's life would be worth it.

Harry's desire to commit murder was simple; there's always some excuse for killing your rival. There was more to this potentially homicidal rampage, though. The cause of this latest rage revolved around a witch. Harry Potter never truly got over Ginny Weasley. Although he broke up with her to go after Horcruxes and Voldemort, he carried a torch for her that grew brighter everyday. Ginny, however, went on with her life. She gave Harry a second chance at one point, but she felt no spark or passion.

Unfortunately, Harry did not take rejection easily. He became far worse than any of her brothers. Over the years he used some rather ingenious ploys to run off Ginny's suitors. Her family was thrilled with the situation. Molly saw it as the great Harry Potter fighting for her little girl, while Gin's brothers saw him as a comrade in arms. In her family's eyes Harry was helping keep their baby girl safe. Needless to say, this did not make Ginny very happy. She usually found herself in a familiar situation. She would meet someone nice, but the relationship would abruptly end after a few dates. At first this trend worried Ginny. She thought that there was something inherently wrong with her. She had considered going to a specialist to find the cause of her apparent wizard repellant. Then, she learned what was going on. Harry would scare the guy off, usually by saying that he was in fact Ginny's boyfriend. Next to no one was going to argue with the Boy Who Lived, let alone try to take his girl. The few that did attempt to oppose him were taken care of. When a Muggle Ginny was seeing wouldn't back off, Scotland Yard mysteriously began investigating him. She never heard from the bloke again.

Harry's glory days came to a crashing halt this afternoon, though. He learned from Gin's secretary that his love was taking an extended lunch today. Hoping to catch her at home, he bought a bouquet of daisies to use as an excuse to stop by her flat. Harry had a feeling that this meeting would bring an end to his pursuing the witch. He just knew he'd get Gin to give in to him today. Ginny was home alright, but nothing could have prepared Harry for the surprise he got.

The raven-haired wizard Apparated into Ginny's kitchen, flowers in hand, and began looking for a vase. He heard the melodious sound of Gin's laughter, and looked up to see her enter the room. His jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight of her. Her hair was tousled, and she wore nothing but a half- buttoned dress shirt. A man's dress shirt, he noted as his brain began to function again.

"Oh, what are you doing here, Harry? You scared me." Ginny asked after giving a small squeal of surprise.

"I was bringing you flowers." Harry beamed holding up the bouquet, then added, "Wearing one of your brothers' shirts?"

"Baby doll, are you alright?" A concerned, yet seductive voice asked. "I thought I heard you yelp." Draco Malfoy now had his arms around Ginny, and was taking in the situation wearing only a pair of boxers. It was obvious to Harry whose shirt Gin had on.

"How could you?" Harry yelled at Ginny. "We're together. You're mine. I've given you everything!" He felt like ice water had been thrown on him.

"Harry, I've told you, I don't want to be with you." Ginny explained; half annoyed, half sympathetic.

"We've been over this, I love you. You're just afraid of commitment." Harry assured her.

"Potter, I assure you that she's not afraid of commitment, as we're now engaged." Draco arrogantly explained while smirking, and holding Ginny's hand up for Potter to see a beautiful engagement ring. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we were in the middle of something that we don't need your help with. I'm sure you know your way out."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I love Draco. You must move on, good-bye," Ginny said as she left the room.

"Oh, and Potter," Draco added before following his fiancée, "don't bother with your little games. I am not going anywhere. Remember, I'm Draco Malfoy; anything you can do, I can do better."

With a smirk on his face, Draco whispered a spell and Harry fell completely immobilized on the floor.

"I love wandless magic!" Draco gloated. "Since your ears still work, I guess you'll get to hear that I can do everything better than you! Maybe now you'll get the point!"

As he lay there, Harry was resolved, Draco Malfoy must die!


	6. A Son's Letter

**Disclaimer: **I am not JKR, thus I do not own the rights to the characters/situation/places used in this fanfic. No money is being made, this is just for fun.

**AN: **Okay I lied, here is another non- D/G Drabble I found. Unlike most of the previous drabbles, I am posting this in its original form, I did not add anything to it. Enjoy! The next installment will be D/G, and it is one of my personal favorites. I am putting the finishing touches on it, and it will be up shortly. Oh, btw, the prompt for this was "a rite of passage"; some incident that marks a change in a character's life.

_When you have a family of your own to take__ care of, you'll understand._

Those words of yours stuck in my mind more than anything else. They were the last words you spoke to me before our estrangement. I know that Mum had no idea you sought me out, but I was not surprised to see you at my doorstep. After how I ended things with her the day before, I knew I had not seen the last of you. There was no way you would allow anyone, let alone your own child disrespect your wife like that.

I thought how hypocritical and naive your words were. You had a family to take care of, yet you never attempted to properly advance your career to care for us. I remember growing up lost in a sea of red hair and near poverty. We are an ancient Pureblood family, but society has long looked down upon us. That was your fault. There were many chances for you to move up in the Ministry, if only you would behave in a more refined manner. Perhaps if you had not been so vocal about your fascination with all things Muggle, or even kept your staunch views on protecting them to yourself, we would have been more respected. Instead, the entire family had to suffer because of your quirks.

I could never get you to understand that there was more to life than what we had. There was nothing wrong with wanting comfortable surroundings and well connected acquaintances. Sure, you knew Dumbledore well enough, but he was not the height of society. You never understood that as a Pureblood family we had certain standards to live up to. I respected your views, but thought you selfish in sticking to them at the expense of your family's reputation. I thought that my speedy advancement within the Ministry ranks would at least make you proud, if not also inspire you to reach higher. You thought I was the naive one, though; being taken in by the allure of wealth and position.

So I left, feeling it best to align myself with the Ministry rather than my family's tarnished name. I will admit being somewhat humbled when I learned that all you and mum had tried to tell me about Minister Fudge was true. Being a young man I was not willing to concede though, that I had been in the wrong. I still blamed you for the Weasley's lot in life. My resentment grew when my name nearly cost me my beloved Penelope. Her family was outraged that she would still consort with a Weasley, and demanded she choose between them and me.

To be faced with such a decision tore out her heart, but she chose to marry me. I cursed you everyday, for the inadequacies of your own life were impacting my own. I watched her cry when we were alone on holidays. Even worse was when the dark times began, and she did not have her family to lean on. That beautiful angel of mine suffered because of my cursed heritage.

Then, in the midst of our isolation, a ray of light came into our lives. Penelope informed me I would be a father. Despite the joyousness of such news, a heavy weight bore down on her; we were still alone. That was when those long hated words of yours re-entered my mind. Now, I did have my own family to take care of. I am man enough to admit that I was not doing a proper job. Though I could not admit it, I had long since realized that the foundation of our estrangement was built on faulty ground. You simply did not want to see me used, disillusioned, or worse.

My pride was what truly caused my angel pain, and if allowed would also hurt my child. While I was quick to point out your short comings, I never looked at your achievements. I grew up surrounded by love. While I might not have always felt as if I fit in, I knew that I had a secure place with my family. In my arrogance I turned into a man who placed importance on material items. I had not created friendships, rather distant business contacts. I was the one who brought shame to the Weasley name.

Knowing that I have a child on the way has brought life into perspective. I want my child to have what I did; a strong sense of family. I want the raucous family dinners, the crowded holidays, and the sense of security that comes with a good family. Penelope and I know that her family turned on us; I turned on you.

So, Father, I am apologizing for all my errors. I know that it has been a long time, but I want to make up for all we have lost. I can say nothing more of my behavior than I understand, now that I have a family of my own to take care of. We will see you soon, I swear.

Your Son,

Percy Weasley

I would like to thank **siriusstar07, ****pinkgurl804, and phirefrenzie**for the kind and helpful reviews. It is because of them taking a few moments to review that this was posted so quickly. I thank you all for reading, and ask that you take their lead, and send me a quick review.


	7. Malfoy Thinks of Everything

**Disclaimer: **Not JKR, or associated with her or her affiliates in any way. I am making nothing from this. All characters are hers.

**AN: ** This is much longer than any of my other installments as it is over 8000 words. I have always wanted to write a piece like this. It is my first attempt at romance/smut and I tried to make it tasteful. I have more I wanted to say, but I'm way too tired to think/write. Enjoy, and PLEASE review!

**ATTENTION: This story is for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Very graphic and explicit language and scenes are depicted in this story. DO NOT READ if you are not of age, meaning you should be at least 18. Okay, you've been warned. Please no flames if you are upset by graphic sexually stories. If that is the case, this is the time to hit the back button. **

**Malfoy Thinks of Everything**

Draco Malfoy had waited his entire life to find a witch like Ginny Weasley. His recurring fantasies were never about women anything like her, but the fact remained that the youngest Weasley was perfect for him. Her presence shined light on a side of him that the world rarely saw. Ginny made him want to be a better wizard. They had been dating for nearly eight months, and he was completely devoted to her. Draco had faced down the Weasley brothers, and had surprisingly made it through unscathed. While they did not openly embrace him, they could see that their sister was truly happy. That was all that mattered.

On their first date Ginny dropped a bombshell on Draco. She frankly told him that at the age of twenty-one she was still a virgin, and planned to stay that way until the right wizard for her came around. This was not quite the line of conversation Draco had prepared himself for. Nevertheless, he listened to her intently. The witch explained that she'd had too many relationships dissolve once she divulged this information. She would rather not invest her time, and possibly her heart, on a relationship that was nothing more than a pursuit of sex on his part. Ginny was well aware of Malfoy's reputation, and wanted him to know from the beginning that she would not be another notch in his bedpost.

Although surprised that a woman as gorgeous as Ginevra was still untouched, he was more than willing to pursue a relationship with her. The youngest Weasley had become a beautiful, confidant, and intelligent witch. She was so different from all the women he knew. Narcissa Malfoy and her insipid, gossiping friends and the spoiled, greedy, conniving witches he usually dated were all lacking compared to Ginny. She had spirit, conviction, and intelligence. For the first time in his life he had met someone who he could consider his equal. Perhaps he had become weary of the endless revolving door that was his bedroom, maybe it was the fact that this 'hottie with a naughty body' was pure, or it could be that he was ready for a relationship based on more than sex; he really could not say. The fact remained that he enjoyed every moment that he shared with Ginny.

Draco now found himself completely in love with the beautiful vixen. He had thought himself in love before, but those times could not compare to what he felt for Ginny. The young wizard came to understand her line of thinking in saving herself for that special someone. Amazing as it was, the Malfoy heir found himself ashamed of all his previous sexual trysts. In a way, Draco was relieved that Ginny did not want to pursue an intimate relationship. He simply felt himself unworthy of her. One thing was certain, if ever given the chance, he would make sure Ginny Weasley's first time was perfect.

The couple went on vacations often. One of the perks of being the only living Malfoy was having unlimited wealth at his disposal as well as many homes. Because of her immensely important efforts in the war, Ginny like the Golden Trio, had been given a substantial grant from the Ministry as thanks for her efforts. She did not quite have Malfoy money, but Ginevra never had to work another day in her life. As a result, she and Draco were free to frolic around the world. Their trips were always romantic, but Malfoy respected her decision to remain chaste. They always stayed in separate rooms.

Ginny was as enamored with Draco as he was her. The fact that Draco Malfoy would willingly enter into a relationship knowing sex was not an option surprised her. At first she thought he viewed her as a conquest, a great challenge. However, he had been nothing but a gentleman. Sure, during heated make out sessions she could feel his desire, yet he never pressured her in any way. That respect was even more precious to Ginny for it came from one of the least expected wizard. During the first few weeks, the often discarded witch could not help but wonder if he was sating his needs elsewhere. As if sensing her doubts, Draco had offered to take a celibacy test. It was a simple spell that would reveal if he had been intimate with anyone else since beginning to date Ginny. Despite her assurances that such a gesture was not needed, Malfoy performed it anyway. Sure enough, he had been faithful. Furthermore, he cast a similar spell that would alert his love if he strayed anytime in the future. Such an alert never went off. This action impressed Ginny to no end. The man she was in love with was not the boy she attended school with.

The couple had just returned from a wonderful day trip to Venice, Italy. They toured the city in a gondola, while being serenaded from time to time. They shopped, did some sight-seeing, and finished with a romantic dinner. It was rather late when they arrived at Malfoy Manor, and Ginny decided to stay the night. This was not an uncommon occurrence. She had stayed in a guest rooms many times before. Not quite ready to turn in, the couple settled on a sofa in the main parlor. In the hearth a fire roared. A spell kept it from radiating heat, as it was too warm for such. However, the glow that emanated from it was captivating. Ginny snuggled into Draco, and reveled in the feel of his muscular body. Unable to keep his hands to himself, the handsome wizard leaned down and captured his witch's mouth with his. She eagerly leaned into the kiss, immediately deepening it. He tangled his hands in flowing red locks, reveling in the silky feel. Ginny ran her hands over his broad shoulders, and a small sigh escaped her lips as he began kissing her neck.

The usual sensation of desire swept over Draco. He was a red blooded wizard, after all. The feel of her soft skin, her luscious mouth, and the small sighs escaping her lips were driving him mad. Hungrily he let his hands roam about her body. Ginny was rather excited as well. Every kiss with Draco sent heat coursing through her. The way he kissed, curled her toes. His strong hands on her petite frame sent sparks through her body. Now, only feeling his hands on her through clothing was not enough. She guided his hand under her v-neck jumper. The wizard was taken aback; he'd never been granted access before. Ginny just gave him a reassuring nod, before capturing his lips again. Draco deftly slid his hand under her lacy bra, and captured her right breast in his hand. He was pleasantly surprised how perfectly she fit in his hand. His thumb gently caressed her nipple, which instantly hardened. A gasp escaped her lips, turning him on even more.

At his ministrations Ginny could feel herself becoming aroused. She had never allowed any man such access to her body. Excitement was normal with Draco; however, she'd never felt anything like what she was experiencing now. As his hand moved to her other breast he placed gentle kisses along her exposed collarbone. Warmth began to pool in her nether regions creating an unfamiliar ache. She arched her body into his, attempting to get as close as possible. Draco moaned at the increased contact, the sound sending shivers down her spine.

"Draco, make love to me." Ginny whispered.

Draco was stunned. He pulled back from the vixen, and looked deep into her heavily hooded eyes. Those were the words he had prayed to hear since first laying eyes on her those many months ago.

"Are you sure Gin?" He questioned, wanting to make sure she knew what she was asking. "What about waiting for the perfect wizard?"

"I found him." She answered, desire and confidence dancing in her eyes. "You are all I ever dreamed of. I have waited twenty-one years to find a man who cherished me as you do. I want you, Draco Malfoy."

"Ginny," the stunned wizard began. He had become content, and even enjoyed their current level of intimacy. Draco had never truly gotten to know any of his previous girlfriends. Sure, he knew general and crucial tidbits of information; enough to keep him in good graces. True conversations like the ones he shared with Ginny were a wonderful new perk. "I love you so much, more than words can explain. I cannot do this now, though."

"Oh." Ginny quietly responded, a deep blush creeping onto her cheeks. She made to get off of Draco's lap, but he only held her tighter. Taking her face in his hands, he forced her to look at him.

"You misunderstand, luv." He gently explained. "You have waited so long for this, and I am honored that you have chosen me to give this gift to. I want your first time, our first time, to be a perfect, romantic, beautiful, and memorable experience. As much as I want to make love to you right now, you deserve better."

A small tear ran down the lovely witch's cheek, and her beau wiped it away with his thumb. In that moment Ginny knew that she had made the correct choice in Draco.

"Then when?" She asked in an unsteady voice.

"Quite the anxious one, aren't we?" He gently teased. Her eagerness was extremely appealing. "I have been planning this in case you ever deemed my worthy. I thought we could go to my villa in the British Virgin Islands this weekend. It is a gorgeous place, and we have never been there."

"That sounds lovely, Draco." Ginny agreed. "You've been planning this, have you?" A smirk crossed her lips.

"Of course I have. A Malfoy is always prepared." He boasted. "That will give you almost a week to decide if this is what you truly want. We went further than we ever have before, and I want you to be sure before we take that next step."

"I already am certain, but I guess I'll have to wait for my perfect experience. I wouldn't want to deprive you of the chance to pamper and adore me on a tropical island." The redhead flashed him a Malfoy worthy smirk, going back to kissing him.

The week came and went. Saturday morning Ginny arrived at Malfoy Manor to meet Draco. All of her luggage was neatly shrunk, and he Apparated them to their destination. Ginny had never seen anything like it. White sand beaches stretched as far as she could see meeting crystal clear blue water. Gentle waves lapped against the shore, and palm trees swayed in the breeze. A large villa was in the distance. It was ecru with red brick tiles. From her vantage point, a spacious balcony was off a second floor room, and a large veranda was on the ground level. The couple made their way toward the gorgeous abode. The interior was beautifully decorated. While it was obvious the furnishings were expensive, the villa lacked the pompous air the other Malfoy estates had. Teals, corals, and other light hues adorned each room. There was a definite relaxed atmosphere about the place.

"Oh, Draco, this is absolutely gorgeous!" Ginny gasped.

"I hoped you would like it." Draco remarked. "I had the entire villa redecorated once I knew we would be coming here."

"All this is for me? I am touched." She gushed as she wrapped her arms around Draco, placing her lips on his. Quickly, the kiss deepened, and the two were lost in each other's touch. Malfoy was the first to pull away.

"Now, now, my love, all in good time," he teased, amused and aroused by her eagerness. "I thought we could allow the house elves to take care of our belongings. We could then take in the scenery; spend some time at the beach, search the island a bit, and then have a romantic dinner."

"That sounds lovely, but exhausting." She admitted while blushing.

"I need some time to prepare everything, don't I?" He smirked devilishly. "While you take a nap, I will have time to make sure your night is perfect. I plan to give the elves the night off. I want to prepare everything for you myself."

"You are so thoughtful!" She was almost crying, overwhelmed with love. "Won't you be tired, though?"

"Believe me Ginny, wild hippogriffs could not keep me from you tonight." He admitted. "Now, my lady, shall we change into beach attire, and set out to enjoy the island?"

They spent the day reveling in each other's company. Seeing Ginny in her emerald string bikini heightened Draco's sense of anticipation. They swam for a bit, and made out on the white sand. After lunch on the beach, they made their way to explore the island. Eventually, they ended up at a quaint local restaurant with a gorgeous view of the setting sun. They each had a golden glow to them after basking in the tropical sun. Ginny's freckles were now more prevalent across her cheeks, and Draco thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He noticed that she fidgeted more than usual.

"Nervous, luv?" He questioned. "We don't have to do anything tonight, you know. If you aren't sure we can wait."

"No, no, I want to be with you." The witch assured. "I am just worried that I won't be any good." She blushed.

"Don't think like that." He took her hands in his own, looking deep in her eyes. "My love, being with you will be amazing. There is no need to doubt that. I am a lucky wizard for your favor to shine upon me."

They finished their meal, and headed back to the villa. As predicted, Ginny was tired after the exciting day. Draco sweetly tucked her into one of the guest rooms, and assured her that he would wake her when all his preparations were done. After kissing her on the forehead, the romantic wizard left the room, ready to create a night Ginny would never forget. Tonight his one true love would become his in body and soul, and he could not wait.

An hour and a half later, Draco had finished the little touches on his plan, and went to wake his angel.

"Ginny, luv, are you ready to get up?" He gently shook her. Her dark brown eyes fluttered open, focusing on her wizard.

"Hey, how long was I asleep?" She asked, becoming alert.

"An hour and a half; just enough time for me to make all the arrangements perfect," he answered, kissing her forehead.

"You're so sweet." She smiled.

"Are you ready?" Her simple nod told him all he needed to know. "Let us go, then."

He led her to the large double doors of the master suite. Though the doors were shut she could see light flickering through the bottom of the door. He handed her a blindfold, and she looked perplexed.

"I have many surprises for you." He explained. "One of which is in the bathing room. I don't want you to see all my efforts just yet."

Ginny let Draco place the silk blind fold over her eyes and lead her into the bed chamber. As she entered, rose, jasmine and lily filled her senses. The air in the room was thick but not suffocating. Beneath her feet the cool hardwood contrasted with the warmth of the room. She was led into another room and heard the door click behind her. Draco removed the blindfold, and her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light.

"I bought you this." He held a rectangular package adorned in gold paper with a green bow. "Every princess deserves a gown." His smile was sincere and smoldering. With that, he left the room, instructing her to knock when she was ready.

After he left, Ginny made short work of opening he present. She gasped as she saw what was inside. There, in the tissue paper was the most beautiful night gown she'd ever seen. It was made of pure white silk and lace. The lace bodice had a deep v-neck adorned with small crystals that caught the light. The remaining gown was flowing silk. Hurriedly, Ginny put it on. It fit like a glove. The lacy bodice accentuated her bosom. The gown was fitted until her hips, where it flared out dramatically. A slit rose high up her left leg. She twirled about looking at her reflection in the mirror. The witch practiced making seductive faces that she hoped Draco would find alluring. After adjusting her hair and making sure her appearance was as close to perfect as possible, she gently knocked on the door. The door quickly opened, and there stood Draco, dressed in only a pair of emerald silk sleeping pants.

"Anxious are you?" She smirked, attempting to hide her nervousness. Draco just stared at her, mouth slightly ajar.

"Wow," he managed to say, then regaining his composure. "You look amazing. I knew that gown would be perfect for you." There mere sight of her was instantly arousing, and for the first time in a very long time, Draco was nervous. "Let me see how it looks on you."

"Like this?" Ginny twirled for him, much like she had for herself in the mirror. As she moved, the gown swirled around her body, enticing Draco further.

"Perfect, my love, just perfect," he answered. "What do you think of everything?"

Between her nervousness and how gorgeous Draco look, Ginny had not yet taken her eyes off of him, completely failing to take in her surroundings. She turned her attention to the room. To say she was impressed was an understatement. The bedroom was about as large as the living room at the Burrow. On the far wall large French doors were open leading out to a spacious balcony; the only she'd noticed from the outside. A gentle breeze wafted through the room. Dozens of candles adorned the room casting dancing light and shadows throughout. White rose petals were gracefully placed on the hardwood floor beginning at her feet and leading to the largest and most luxurious poster bed she'd ever seen. Ginny noticed a small cushioned stepstool at the side of the bed. The bed was so high from the ground that she was certain she couldn't climb onto it with out the stool.

Ginny was sure that the bed and its covers alone had to cost a small fortune. The frame was rosewood with intricate carvings on the headboard that appeared to be vines and roses. If she was not mistaken, an entwined 'G' and 'D' were directly in the middle. Two of the tall posts had a lion carved into the base, with the other two bearing a snake. Four simple slats connected the posts at the top, and gossamer sheers hung loosely upon them. As she noted, the bedding was at least 6 inches high, and looked inviting. The witch was certain that a fluffy, down pillow top was over the actual mattress and under the bedding. A plush white comforter with sage and mauve brocade stitching was neatly turned down so the pair could easily climb under the covers. The sheets were snow white, and to her trained eye appeared to be the 800 thread count Egyptian cotton ones she'd been eyeing for months. Half a dozen or so large fluffy pillows adorned the bed covered in the same fabric. Each had the same entwined initials that were on the headboard embroidered on the edge. More rose petals covered the sheets. These were in hues of lavender, peach, pink, and yellow; the contrast against the white bedding was dramatic yet subtle at the same time. Matching nightstands were on both sides of the bed, and Ginny noticed that each had a glass of water. One of them had a small jar on it that she did not know the contents.

Ginny stood rooted to her spot in complete and total awe. Growing up in her humble means, she was not accustomed to such luxurious things. True, she was well off now, but she never splurged on such things. Despite all the time they had spent together, she had never seen anything as extravagant as the room before her, and Ginny was certain Draco had picked all of it out just for her. That was what truly had the young witch amazed. Not even in her wildest fantasies had she envisioned comforts as wonderful as this, let alone them being created specifically for her. Ginny literally did not know what to say or do. Her quietness worried the already nervous wizard responsible for the dream before them.

"Ginny, is everything alright?" He quietly asked.

"It is all so beautiful. I don't know what to…" she began fumbling for the words to properly express the torrent of emotions running through her, then did the only thing she thought sensible. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around Draco, and pulled him into a smoldering kiss.

The handsome wizard eagerly deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against him. One of his hands found its way into her flowing hair, while the other roamed from her slender neck to the small of her back. His love ran her fingers over his muscular chest and toned abs. They stood rooted to that spot nearly devouring each other, desire steadily growing by the second. Without breaking the kiss, Draco began walking backwards toward the bed pulling Ginny along with him. She could feel the soft rose petals caress her feet as they moved along. As they reached the bed they came to an abrupt stop. He was tall enough to sit on the bed, and his witch was standing between his legs. Because of the height of the bed, Ginny did not need to stoop over much to reach his lips. The slight angle caused her hair to cascade over the two of them. The feel of her tresses on his bare skin excited the wizard even more. She began kissing his earlobe and neck, and the witch could feel his erection pulsate against her lower abdomen. A warm pooling sensation grew in her nether regions. With his mouth free, Draco began kissing and lightly nipping at her neck. A small sigh escaped her lips as her eyes rolled back.

A bit abruptly Draco pulled back from Ginny. The loss of his touch caused her despair and she questioningly looked at him, not sure what she'd done wrong.

"As lovely as you look in this, I think it's my duty to try to cool you down." He whispered seductively while tugging gently at her gown. "You seem to be rather warm, and I don't want you to overheat." He waited for her approval, and after a nod of her head, he proceeded to undress her.

Draco placed his hands under the wide lacy straps on her graceful shoulders. The clingy material gently stretched as he lowered it to her waist. Taking a moment to view her amble yet proportionate bosom, he then continued. He gently pushed the gown down her waist and over her hips, letting it fall to the ground. Ginny Weasley stood there in front of him in all her naked glory. At the sight of her he inhaled sharply. Even his most vivid dreams could not compare to the reality that was his vixen. Draco had seen many naked women in his day, a fact that shamed him at this moment. Not a single one of them could hold a candle to her.

"Whatever I did to deserve you I couldn't say, but I am thankful nonetheless." He breathlessly proclaimed. It was the truth; he was the luckiest wizard in the world. Ginny blushed under his watchful gaze and sincere compliment.

"So, you think I look alright?" She questioned, her nervousness showing through.

"Much better than okay," he answered, pulling her close to him for another kiss. Draco ran his hands up and down her now naked body, with both hands coming to rest on her firm bum. He gave it a soft yet firm squeeze, and she smiled against his mouth. There was something about his reaction to her naked form that emboldened Ginny. After a few minutes of very passionate kisses she was the one to pull away. It was Draco's turn to look perplexed.

"I think we have two problems here." She commented, a sexy smirk on her lips. "You are wearing far too much clothing, and we have a huge bed, yet you are the only one using it."

"I believe you are correct, my lady." The relieved wizard answered, thankful she was thinking along the same lines he was. Ginny made to move toward the stool but was stopped. "No, no, allow me." Before she knew what was happening, Draco had picked her up bridal style, and a small squeal escaped her swollen lips. He carried her up the small steps himself, and gently placed her in the middle of the plush bed. Just as Ginny thought, the bed was heavenly. The pillow top conformed around her body, and the luxurious sheets mixed with the soft rose petals felt as if she were lying on clouds. Standing back, Draco was once again amazed. Under his gaze, Ginny blushed once more, and made to reach for him.

"No, no, my love, just lie there for a moment," he requested. A moment ago, Draco did not think it possible for her to look any more beautiful; how wrong he was! Gazing upon her now he was speechless. Ginny was turned toward him resting on her right arm, the bed enveloping her but not obstructing his view. As he figured, her vibrant hair stood out against the white sheets as it fell haphazardly on the pillow. She was the epitome of beauty, seduction, and innocence. Her dark brown eyes sparkled in the candlelight, and a smile graced her lips. Perky, ample breasts practically called for him to caress them. His attention was drawn to her left arm, seductively draped over her hip. A dainty hand was resting on her flat abdomen. Despite her left leg being slightly bent, Draco had a clear view of her most sacred area. He could not help but smile broader at the sight. Just as he thought, prayed really, between her thighs was a nicely sculpted mound of red curls. This was definitely heaven.

"You know you should take a picture, it would last longer." Ginny teased, seeing Draco Malfoy at a loss for words amused and emboldened her. All the awkwardness she had felt before was quickly melting away.

"Could I?" He asked, surprised by her new found confidence. Before she could answer he went on. "I'm joking, I wouldn't want to risk someone else coming across that photo. Now, I believe you had complained about my abundance of clothing." He said pointing to his silk pants with an obvious bulge. He stepped back onto the floor, and slowly removed the 'offensive' clothing.

Now it was Ginny's turn to be amazed. There before her stood one of the wizarding world's most sought after wizard in his birthday suit. The rumors she'd heard back in her Hogwarts days about Malfoy's supposed ample endowment were vividly confirmed. Growing up with six brothers Ginny had obviously seen a naked male before. However, she had never seen a male who could compare to the specimen before her. Even the models in Lavender Brown's _Playwitch_ collection paled in comparison. The pale hair surrounding his manhood was surprisingly well groomed, and made him look even larger. She was certain her eyes were bulging out of her head at the sight of him. A terrifying thought crossed her mind, _'What if he doesn't fit?'_

"Don't worry, we will go perfectly together." Draco told her, as if reading her mind. Slightly embarrassed, Ginny looked away. "There will be none of that, now." He said, reaching across the bed to pull her face back toward him. "May I join you, my lady?" Not waiting for a response, he climbed onto the bed next to her pulling her close.

The feel of his naked body against hers sent shock waves through Ginny's body. Instantly, they were intertwined, hands freely roaming each other's now fully exposed body. As he'd done the other night, Draco brought his hand to her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. It instantly hardened under his touch, and a faint moan stuck in the back of her throat. Slender hands ran over his muscular back, and Draco began trailing kisses down her neck. The virgin witch kissed the side of his cheek seeking out his ear. She found her target as he made his way to her right breast. His mouth enveloped her nipple and began to softly suck. A small sigh sounded in his ear at the sensation, and he reverently fondled the other breast.

He had never before been as aroused as he was at the sound of her sigh, and the feeling of her bosom in his hand and mouth. For a moment Draco felt as if he were going to come right then. _'Merlin, I am acting like a schoolboy, ready to blow at the first touch of some skin. I have barely touched her. I cannot even imagine what it is going to be like to actually make love to her.' _He thought to himself, amazed at the power this temptress had over him. Not wanting to spoil such an experience, he briefly thought of Quidditch in an attempt to slow himself down. It helped ease the strain he was feeling, and his thoughts returned solely to his Ginny. His mouth made its way back to her own, and the duo practically tried to devour each other.

The red head became more comfortable and bolder as each moment passed. Their kisses were so passionate and consuming. She could think of nothing but getting as close to her lover as possible. Ginny's hand moved down the length of his torso and slipped over his defined hips, landing on his perfect bottom. She gently squeezed, and was pleased to feel toned muscles and hear Draco groan. Her other hand massaged his neck and played with the small hairs at the nape of his neck. His hand roamed up and down her own torso, constantly pausing on her breasts while the other supported him above her. Eventually, his wandering hand made its way to her hip, moving between it and the small of her back. _'This feels so unbelievably wonderful! My heart feels like its going to jump out of my chest, and we haven't even gotten to the really good part.' _Ginny's mind buzzed. The warming sensation in her loins was intensifying. With every touch she wanted more.

The aroused wizard kept exploring the untouched witch's body. Tentatively, he moved his hand from her hip toward her lower abdomen. When she did not protest, he ventured lower, his elegant fingers caressing her inner folds. A surprised, yet content gasp escaped her mouth, and he took this as a sign to continue. He found her sensitive bud, and used his middle finger to gently massage it in a circular motion. Ginny unconsciously leaned into his touch, craving more of the sensations he was creating. He could literally feel her arousal, as his fingers were now moist. Draco felt his arousal building again, and needed her touch. Realizing his inexperienced witch could use some guidance, he stopped his ministrations just long enough to remove her hand from his backside and place it on his manhood. She tensed for a moment, unsure what to do. Sensing her uneasiness, Draco guided her hand with his own atop hers, firmly grasping his shaft, and moving up and down. He then returned his attention to her glorious folds and bud.

When Draco first placed her hand on him, Ginny was surprised at the feeling. He was so, well, large. He fit perfectly in her hand, and fear of his size returned momentarily. With his guidance those feelings faded away. She was surprised how soft the skin was, and how hard he felt. Once she knew what to do, Ginny quickly began adding flare to her caresses. She kept the same pressure, but rather than just moving up and down his length, the quick learner added a circular motion to the ministrations. The wizard tensed at her efforts, and bit her neck. His response pleased the novice immensely.

Draco sped up his own motions, allowing the tip of his finger to slightly enter her. He was definitely enjoying her efforts, and was impressed with her natural abilities. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn the vixen had done at least that much before. He could not wait to see if she was just as good at the actual act of making love. With each stroke, he could feel himself coming closer to the edge. Wanting her to experience the fullest extent of pleasure, he began placing kisses down her neck and torso. As he made his way, she could no longer reach his penis. The experienced wizard felt empty at the loss of her touch, but knew it would prolong their experience. Once again he caressed her bosom. As his mouth made its way to her abdomen, so did his hands. He leaned back on his knees between her legs, and looked at his Ginny. Realization of what he intended on doing dawned on the inexperienced witch.

"N-no, you don't have to." She began to protest, while attempting to close her legs. For some reason this act embarrassed her. Over the years she had heard her brothers and their friends talk about oral sex. From what she gathered, wizards enjoyed receiving but only gave when they had to make up for a transgression or as a means to compel their witch to reciprocate.

"I realize I don't have to." Draco answered looking her in the eye, and gently pulling apart her legs. "I _want_ to. Honestly, I have never done this before. I have wanted to, but I guess I never found the right witch. I really want to kiss you there. This is the one thing I can give you that is just yours. If you are uncomfortable, I won't. But I hope you trust me enough to allow me to pleasure you this way." He'd never force her into anything she wasn't ready for. Despite all his experience, he had never performed oral sex. The act was intimate on an entirely different level to him. His previous trysts, as he now considered them, were mostly about _his_ pleasure. He did take pride in making his partners come, but even that was more about him than anything else. Draco never really thought about it, but now figured a part of him was attempting to save himself in some way for a very special witch. He was thrilled to give Ginny something that none of his other partners had.

"You really have never done that?" She asked. Ginny's stomach was doing flip-flops, and her heart was melting.

"No, sweetheart, I have not." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I have also never allowed any witch to perform on me." He added almost sheepishly. Ginny found his reaction adorable. "It's not like I never had offers; there were more for that than actual sex. I guess it just fell in the same category as performing." He shrugged. "I am not telling you this part so you will, um, reciprocate. This night is all about you. If one day you decide it is an act you'd like to, I am all yours, but not tonight. I wanted you to know that there is an area of sexual activity that could be ours alone if you are interested." He was nervous again. It was an unfamiliar sensation that was quickly becoming familiar. He liked it; this woman made him feel almost innocent again. Ginny stared at him for a moment, an indiscernible look on her face. He noticed small tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry I'm crying. Hearing you say that there is something we can have that is only ours brings me such joy." The amazed witch reassured the worried wizard. "If you want to kiss me there I have no objections. I didn't think guys liked that. I thought they only performed it to get on their girl's good side or to guilt them into doing the same for them."

"I promise I will never do anything just to guilt you into pleasuring me. I respect you far too much." He sincerely added. "Now, enough talk, lay that gorgeous body of yours back, and allow me and my Slytherin tongue to work some magic." He gently pushed her back onto the bed, and once again trailed kisses down her body.

After reverently adoring her every curve, he reached those beautiful curls again. Giving her a smoldering look, he placed his mouth on her. She tasted exquisite; sweet, creamy, with just a hint of saltiness. He actually moaned into her. His tongue gently licked her folds and flicked her sensitive bud. As he was doing this, he ran his hands over her breasts, squeezing them with just the right amount of pressure. As his mouth explored and his hands caressed, Ginny arched her back to his touch. Her reaction assured him that he was indeed properly performing. Draco found the act very arousing. A small part of him was questioning why he had never done this before. He knew the answer. As enjoyable as he found this act, it would not feel as great with anyone but Ginny. The wizard figured that he'd always subconsciously known that he needed to save something to share with his one true love. His hands moved down to her hips, giving him more control over the now squirming witch. As he did so he glanced up to see her face. She looked like a goddess; her head was tilted completely back, and she had wanton expression that heightened his excitement. Draco wanted to bury his fingers inside her, knowing it would send her over the edge. However, he wanted Ginny to experience that pleasure as a result of him being fully inside her. The gorgeous witch was very aroused. Her sweet nectar was prevalent; running down his chin and lubricating her completely. Despite not being an expert in this particular area, he did know when a witch was close to climaxing. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her, once again sitting back to look at her. Ginny was breathing heavily and a light coat of perspiration was glistening on her body. The sexiest part was that her hands had been roaming her own body, and one was resting on her breast. She opened her hooded eyes, looking at him with total desire.

"That was so amazing." She gasped.

"You haven't experienced anything yet." He confidently promised. Draco then moved beside her once more, and placed his mouth on hers. She eagerly kissed back. The fact that she eagerly kissed him back with the taste of her on his lips was extremely sexy to him. In moments the pair became a flurry of hands, mouths, tongues, and passion. With a new found sense of confidence, Ginny let her hands roam freely over his body. Surprised by her own self-assurance, the stimulated witch smirked against her love's kisses. _I have to look wanton; a real Scarlet Woman._ She thought to herself, half embarrassed, half empowered by her zeal. _I don't care; damn, this feels good!_ _I wonder if he is enjoying himself as much as I am. _Her thought was answered by a feral groan that escaped the blond wizard's lips as she nipped at his neck. Hearing him sent shock waves through her body. That now familiar warm, pooling sensation was intensifying to an ache. It felt as if she did not get closer to Draco soon, she would literally explode. Not sure of how things normally progressed, and not wanting to seem too eager, Ginny had attempted to keep her growing desire quiet. Truth be told, she had been ready when he first set her on the bed. The sensations at last got the best of her.

"Draco," she pulled back from his kisses to look him in the eye. "I'm ready now, make love to me."

"It will be my pleasure," he answered, returning her gaze. "I've wanted you for so long. It took all my restraint not to take you the moment you stepped into the room." The compliment made Ginny smile brightly.

"I-I'm not really sure what to do." The witch added sheepishly.

"Don't you worry, my love, we'll go slowly." He lovingly reassured her. "Now, let's take care of a few things first." Reaching across her, he retrieved his wand from the nightstand. Ginny looked at him curiously. "I am going to cast a few simple yet essential spells. One is a contraception spell. The other protects against any diseases. I know you've never been with anyone, but I have, and though I have had nothing but clean tests, I am not taking any chances with your health." He deftly cast the spells and returned the wand to its original place. Draco was rather thankful to have a break. The gorgeous witch had him so aroused that he needed a distraction so that he did not finish as soon as they started.

"That tingles a bit." A giggle accompanied the comment. "You have thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Of course I have. I am Draco Malfoy." He smirked. "There is just one more thing." The small jar from the stand was now in his hands. There was a creamy white substance inside and he scooped a small amount out onto his fingers. "This eases the pain that witches feel their first time." A barely recognizable look of concern flashed over Ginny's face. "There will only be a quick moment of pain then the potion will soothe any additional discomfort. Don't worry; this will be even more pleasurable than anything else we have done tonight."

Gently, he placed the fingers with the potion just barely inside her. He could feel her precious barrier and massaged the lotion in. While so he leaned her back down on the bed placing his lips tenderly on hers. When he was done with his final precaution his fingers moved to the sensitive spot again. Ginny's heart began to race as he softly rubbed. Her arms wrapped around his body, pulling him flush against her. Teeth gnashed against teeth and lips as they hungrily kissed with renewed passion. Draco removed his fingers replacing them with himself. He began grinding his body against hers. The sensation caused by the friction brought them both to the peak of arousal.

Draco moved completely on top of Ginny, nestling his legs between her own. Ginny's were playing in his hair and caressing his neck. Supporting his weight on his arms, he continued teasing her by pushing against her. The action created a warm, slippery cream that lubricated them both. As he continued, desire built to an unbearable level, which Ginny needed to sate. Sensing this he looked her in the eye, and asked the question he'd been dying to ask for so long.

"Are you ready?" She nodded in reply, seductively biting her lower lip, passion dancing in her eyes.

He placed one arm beneath the small of her back, giving her support and granting him the perfect angle. Placing his lips on hers once more, the nervous wizard began to slide inside her. The tip of him came up against her barrier. After deepening the kiss, he pushed harder, breaking the wall between innocence and womanhood. Ginny inhaled sharply at the sudden, intense pain and rough sensation as he continued inside her. As quickly as the pain came on it dissipated, just as promised. The feeling of unbelievable pleasure was all that remained.

The experienced wizard had never felt anything as wonderful as being inside Ginny Weasley. He'd been hesitant as he first penetrated her. Draco had been with a few virgins before this, and knew of the pain involved, so he wanted to be as gentle as possible. Once certain that the potion was activated, he began working his own magic. She was so tight around him, and it took all his control not to finish right then. With each thrust he went deeper, sending ripples of ecstasy throughout his body. Ginny was experiencing a similar effect. His movements caused friction against her sensitive external spot. She could feel the rest of him inside rubbing the many nerves of her inner walls.

Pulling her close with his arm, Draco buried himself as deep as he could. They both let out moans. He came in contact with her core, and could feel a small almost sponge like area on the wall above it. This spot had a totally different texture than the rest of her, and as he moved against it he could feel her tense around him while arching into him. He knew immediately that this was the place to concentrate on when he wanted her to climax. It wasn't quite time for that though. He continued a pace of short, shallow thrusts, giving her a glimpse of what pleasure was.

Ginny was going mad at his actions. Draco was in her, but she wanted him closer. Eagerly kissing him, she attempted to pull him closer by wrapping her legs around him. She could feel him smile against her lips. With each thrust, she arched her back into him. There was no choice but to penetrate deeper due to her position. By now they were both making noises of delight. Sweat covered their intertwined bodies, and their breathing was heavy. Draco could feel a warm pulling sensation building in his groin, and knew he was close to losing control. Ginny was not sure how much longer she could hold on; this was the most wonderful sensation she'd ever felt. Being so close to the wizard she loved was amazing. She could not imagine it could get any better than this. She was so wrong. Knowing he would not last much longer, Draco thrust deep inside her. The unexpectedness of the action made Ginny moan. He began a fast pace, making sure to come in contact with her bud and rub against that certain spot inside her. In moments, he felt her walls begin to clench and quiver around him.

Ginny felt the strangest yet most delightful sensation she'd ever experienced build in her. Slowly, waves of pleasure began to wash over her. As their bodies continued to join, the feelings became stronger and faster. Her entire body began to shake, and she was sure she was going to pass out. Draco could feel her getting close to the edge, and let himself go. He was getting dizzy, as her walls clamped down firmly on him. He thought he was going to have a heart attack, as his pulse raced like never before. He was never one to make noise, but he was now ready to yell his lungs out from the awesome sensations. Suddenly, Ginny felt an explosion, as her strong climax pounded through her body. Her nails raked down his back, as loudly gasped for air. At this Draco completely let go, allowing himself to fall over the edge as well. His mouth was at her neck kissing, and not realizing what he was doing, he bit down on her skin to keep from screaming in pleasure. His eyes rolled back, and his heart felt as if it were going to pound out of his chest.

Slowly, they both came back to themselves. Heart beats rested, and they lied there in blissful quiet, attempting to steady their breathing. After a few moments, Draco spoke up.

"Are you okay?" He was placing small kisses up and down her neck.

"That was amazing." She answered her voice a mixture of exhaustion and happiness.

"Yes, it was. I thought you were going to kill me there." He laughed.

"So, I was alright?" She asked quietly.

"So much better than alright," he honestly admitted. "I have never felt anything like that. You are absolutely brilliant."

"You bit me." She accused, amazed.

"I'm sorry; I was quite taken aback by your charms." He seductively apologized.

"You sound so corny!"She laughed.

A shudder of pleasure danced through his body. When she laughed the muscles in her body tensed, causing his sensitive area to react.

"Are you alright?" She asked, alarmed by the look on his face.

"Better than alright, like I said, you're amazing." He placed more kisses on her. "Loathe as I am to do this, I think it best to get cleaned up, before you kill me with that laughter." Slowly, he pulled himself from her.

Ginny whimpered at the loss of him, and he understood her. He had never been one to lie about after sex. He would have been content to stay inside her forever, though. Draco figured he would settle for cuddling with her the rest of the night. After a few spells to clean them up, he nestled himself behind her, pulling the beauty as close as possible. His arm was resting on the leg, and his face was buried in her neck.

"I love you, Draco. Thank you." Ginny whispered.

"No, my luv, thank you." Draco sincerely answered. "Sweet dreams, I love you, too."

"Dreams of making love to you again soon," she answered.

The night had definitely been all they had both dreamed of. They both drifted off to sleep with happy and content smiles.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, your words mean the world to me! I am dying to know what you think, so please review.


	8. An Innocent Man in Love

**Disclaimer: It is all JKR's world**

**AN: ** Okay, this one falls a bit short. I had wanted to write more, but alas the bunny ran away. It was the meddling of two concepts; a totally innocent Draco, and Love at First Sight. Please note that from here on out, I am going to use D/G in my own little world. My view is fanfiction is a way to make my own world using JKR's characters. I don't mean to upset canon buffs, this is just my take on it. So be for warned. Enjoy, and please, send me an idea or two! Also, I know that with DH release, readers may be fewer, but this and the last installment have been very long, I would really appreciate a few reviews!

Fully exonerated, Draco Malfoy walked through the streets of Hogsmeade on a wintry December day. In the six months since the war had ended his life had completely changed. He as well as the rest of the wizarding world had learned the truth behind his entire life. Dumbledore's death, as tragic as it was, turned out to be the key to both freeing Draco, and giving Harry Potter the strength needed to face down Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy had long been known as a dangerous, cunning, and faithful follower of the dark lord. However, few could have imagined the lengths he would go to control his family and secure his place in Voldemort's ranks. Lucius had gone to great lengths to make Draco into a carbon copy of himself; the perfect protégé for Voldemort. From the time he was a small child, the younger Malfoy had been doused by his father with a potion that would make him susceptible to his father's line of thinking and commands. Lucius felt he could not take the chance that Draco would have Narcissa's weaknesses. His wife was never as devoted to the concept of Pureblood supremacy or the dark lord's vision as he was. While he had been dousing her with the same potion since their wedding, Lucius could not chance that her way of thinking was a hereditary trait. After all, Narcissa's younger sister, Andromeda married a Muggle. He would not allow his heir to be tainted in such a way. Even while Draco was at Hogwarts, Lucius managed to ensure his son received the special potion. The many treats that Narcissa showered on their son were laced with it. The fact that Draco's schoolmates occasionally had some of the goodies was simply gravy to Lucius; those who ate them were equally susceptible to his whims until the effects wore off.

Despite these efforts, Lucius did not feel his son was up to par. When the dark lord returned, the elder Malfoy took desperate measures. He was highly skilled in the Dark Arts, and had developed his own special form of the Imperious Curse. This new curse was cast on one already prone to taking the actions the one casting the spell wanted done, and was nearly undetectable. He had successfully used in for many years. Fudge was one of his favorite subjects. It was not that the Minister wanted to commit wrong deeds; rather he sought glory for himself and the Ministry. That left him a perfect target for Lucius' spell. After Draco's fourth year, his father began controlling him through said curse. Since he had been exposed to the potion and Lucius' way of thinking, the young wizard had no chance of fending off the spell. Ever the prepared wizard, Lucius taught Bellatrix how to perform the spell, in case he was ever detained or incapacitated. Such measures proved insightful when Lucius was apprehended at the Ministry after attempting to obtain the Prophesy for Voldemort.

The one flaw in his plan was that he neglected to have a back up plan to keep Narcissa in line should he be absent long. With Lucius in Azkaban, she began to think clearly again. Her "weak" side took over, and manifested in a mother's love for her child. Upon learning of Voldemort's mission for Draco, she went to Snape to implore him to help sway her son from his planned course of action. Ultimately, she had him make an Unbreakable Vow to carry out the mission if Draco could not be stopped. Narcissa was not a dumb woman. As time went on and she continued to have new thoughts, it occurred to her that she had possibly been under some type of spell. She voiced these concerns to Severus.

If Narcissa was intelligent, Snape was brilliant. Nearly a year before Narcissa came to see him, the Potions Master had suspected that Draco was being influenced by a will that was not his own. He and Draco had long shared a special bond. The Malfoy heir had always been unnaturally devoted to his father's ideals and principles. Snape had never heard the young wizard speak ill of his father, a particular trait in a young man with a father as domineering as Lucius. However, Severus assumed that was just how Draco was wired, for the young man would always listen to reason where Snape was concerned. After the dark lord returned, that devotion to Lucius changed. It was all consuming; there were times Draco seemed more a robot than person. At first, Severus chalked it up to the increased pressure Draco was under with Voldemort resurfacing. Surely, Lucius would be grooming his son more vigorously than ever. Something changed, though when Lucius went to prison. Someone was definitely pulling Draco's strings, and that person was not too tightly wound. Knowing Lucius as well as he did, Snape was aware of the wizard's penchant for controlling people by any means necessary. He would have never thought, though that Malfoy would go so far as to use such methods on his own son. Apparently, he was wrong in his thoughts. By the time Draco's sixth year began, he was certain the younger Malfoy was under another's control. Years before, Snape had worked on a potion to combat the Imperious Curse. He dug out his old research, added some new information, and created a potion to help Draco. Snape used a house elf to douse young Malfoy's meals with it. Unfortunately, as the potion took effect, Draco's conscience kicked in, and Draco stopped eating because of the stress. Severus then had the elf put the potion in his student's drinks. It took far more vigilance, but the stakes were too high at this point. While the potion helped, it did not completely stop the outside influence, and thus Draco continued on his mission.

Dumbledore was aware of all that was going on with Draco from the time Snape first noticed a change in the young wizard's behavior. Dumbledore was certain that Malfoy could be saved. Once Draco's mission was brought to light, Dumbledore enlisted Snape's help to save the way warred heir. If worst came to worst, Snape was to fulfill the vow, and kill his greatest ally. The task weighed heavy on Snape's conscience, but he knew Dumbledore knew better than anyone, himself included. So, when the greatest wizard who ever lived was unable to sway Draco before the other Death Eaters arrived, Snape made good on his promises to Narcissa and Dumbledore.

Once the deed was done, Snape knew he had to get Draco and himself out of there. He was sure that Dumbledore would have made plans to exonerate them both, but such evidence would come later. At that point in time he was certain that the Order members would fire first, ask questions later, not that he would blame them. While he would have to go back to Voldemort at some point, Severus needed to first ensure Draco's safety. They went to a cave in the hills of San Sebastian, Spain, just across the French boarder. He needed to get Draco as far away from Britain as possible. While Apparation was dangerous, they could be traced by the magic, he felt that enough residual magic would be in the air from the battle raging at Hogwarts that they might just get away undetected. On the off chance they were followed, he Apparated them both to France first. The pair then made their way to Spain. Severus picked the area because the San Sebastian School for Advanced Magical Learning was located there. With all the magic concentrated in the area because of the school, there was little chance they would be detected by Muggles or magical beings.

The cave had been prepared over Christmas break. Snape's first concern was to control Draco's behavior. He chose a location far from Britain not only for concealment purposes, but to lessen the effects of whatever spell he was under as well. By now, Severus had surmised that Draco was being controlled via some version of the Imperious Curse, and that Bellatrix was the one casting it on Lucius' orders. Since the curse had been modified, there was no way of telling how far the range was, or its specific properties. Obviously, the castor need not be close for it to work, since Draco was in Hogwarts, the most protected place in the wizarding world, and Lucius and Bellatrix had been quite far away. To ensure Draco was at least neutralized, Snape cast long-lasting counter spells to lessen the effects and had the younger wizard take the potion created to combat the spell as well. Additionally, when the elder wizard was not at the cave or sleeping, Draco was kept in an impenetrable bubble of sorts. It was an invisible barrier that would not allow magic, except that done by Severus, in or out. Additionally, Draco could not go further than the perimeter set up by Snape. These boundaries changed depending on its purpose. When Snape was gone, Draco had the entire cave at his disposal. Food, water, and activities were always available to keep Malfoy as comfortable as possible. The final safeguard he implemented was to place a charm on Draco that would elude any attempts to track his whereabouts. This charm made it appear to anyone monitoring him as if he was constantly moving from place to place. As much as he hated taking these precautions, Snape knew they were necessary.

Snape returned to Voldemort and the Death Eaters a week later. He explained that Draco was about to accept Dumbledore's offer of amnesty, and he took it upon himself to murder the Headmaster. When Draco fled he went after him to make the boy pay for betraying the dark lord. According to Snape, Draco had learned the skill of allusion very well from his father. The elder wizard chased his prey for nearly a week before losing the trail. Severus then returned to his master to aid in the efforts, hopeful that Bellatrix or Narcissa would have some means by which to track the errant boy. Years of deceiving Voldemort paid off, for aside from the normal amount of suspicion always prevalent, Snape's story was accepted. Evidently Bellatrix chose to keep her own secrets, for Voldemort was not aware of the Unbreakable Vow he and Narcissa made. Snape was tortured, of course. He had disobeyed Voldemort's orders by killing Dumbledore, so he had to be punished.

Once everything was back to business as usual, Severus went about assessing Narcissa. He quickly deciphered that she was once again under Lucius' control. The imprisoned Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban days after the attack on Hogwarts. The dark lord's forces were again intact and gaining followers daily. Severus knew he needed to risk contacting the Order to assist them once more. Voldemort had learned that Order members were rumored to be using the Shrieking Shack as a rendezvous point. Severus volunteered to go on a reconnaissance mission to check the validity of the claim. While there, he came across Remus Lupin. Both wizards stood, wands at the ready assessing each other. Years of bad blood were between them, and it took all Snape's control not to allow those feelings to ruin the small chance Lupin would hear him out. To his surprise, Remus explained that the Order knew Snape was still loyal to them. Once Dumbledore appeared in his portrait, he disclosed that his death was the result of his own orders. He had further explained that Snape was to be trusted, and that once Voldemort was defeated all evidence clearing both him and Draco Malfoy would be presented. Dumbledore also asked that Draco stay in hiding until that time. While members were still wary, the bottom line was that Dumbledore vouched for Severus, and the Order was asking him to assist them. After a few wry comments, Snape agreed to spy on the dark lord, and divulged the information he had so far.

Because of Snape's help, the scales were tipped in favor of the Order. He gave Voldemort false information, cleverly passing it via other Death Eaters to keep suspicion from his name. While the dark lord's forces were busy chasing false leads, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to look for the Horcruxes virtually unimpeded. The other Order members divided themselves between planting false leads, recruiting help, and looking for additional means to defeat their opponent. Through their efforts, the Final Battle took place a year after Dumbledore's death. It was a massive battle that ended with Harry defeating Voldemort once and for all.

As promised, Dumbledore had left behind indisputable evidence clearing both Snape and Draco. Genius that he was, the former Headmaster left the memories of his final eighteen months in his pensieve. The Wizengamot carefully listened and observed all of the evidence, and quickly found Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy innocent of all charges, including, but not limited to the death of Albus Dumbledore. When Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange died during the Final Battle, the hold they had on Draco ended. It was as if a fog had been lifted from him. He knew who he was, yet he did not know himself. Draco could recount all of the actions of his life, yet they were not quite his own. Despite not being in control of his person and actions for his life so far, a heavy chain of guilt hung around him. He paid a heavy price for his family's association with Voldemort.

The young wizard was left in his cave sanctuary until Snape could get to him weeks later. During that time Draco began to explore himself for the first time. The cave had enchantments much like the Room of Requirement. Since he had spent so much time in the one in Hogwarts, he was quite familiar with the way it operated. He only needed to concentrate on what he required for it to appear. In no time books, maps, and all other forms of information were at his disposal. An education like he'd never received was at the inquisitive wizard's fingertips. By the time Severus returned for him, Draco had begun to grasp who he was.

So here he was, strolling through Hogsmeade fully enjoying the winter day. He marveled at the beauty that was life. Over the past few months he found greatness at every turn. Life had meaning and wonder. As the cold air sunk in to his bones, and snow fell heavily upon him, Draco made his way into the Three Broomsticks for a warm drink. He had become accustomed to the varied stares he received from onlookers. Despite being exonerated, many witches and wizards were at time weary of him. Overall his reception as warm; most understood the hardships he'd endured at the hands of his father and aunt. Even those who did not fully buy into the idea that he was completely innocent accepted that his crimes were not wholly his own.

He was standing at the bar when it happened. As he waited for his order he had the feeling that someone was watching him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and a warm tingle radiated through him. Slowly, he turned to find the source of the feeling. Turning to his right, his eyes came in contact with a pair of dark brown sparkling eyes. His heart began to race harder and his breathe hitched as he took in the face staring at him. Staring back at him with a sweet inviting smile was none other than Ginny Weasley. She did not look away. Undoubtedly, this was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. He was completely speechless, a phenomenon never before experienced. Returning the smile, he made his way towards her. He was certain that this was what those many books he'd read called "love at first sight".

"Um, hello," he said, a bit shaky at being so close.

"Hello," she sweetly answered. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, listen, I want to apologize…" he began to fumble for the words to express remorse for years of hatred.

"There's no need," the angel explained. "I recorded your trail into the record. I know what you went through."

"Yeah, well, um," Draco was still fumbling for words. He felt inadequate in her presence. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a drink."

"I would love to, Draco." His name sounded heavenly on her lips. "Sit, I have all the time in the world for an innocent man."

"You mean an innocent man in love." He blurted out, blushing deeply at the admission.


End file.
